OC Outer Heaven meets Clever-bot
by Mostcreativeusernameever
Summary: My OC Outer Heaven recently found Clever-bot and taked to him... twice! Here are the following stories! (power-of-the-elements this is the sthing i was telling you about) I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR CLEVER-BOT! T for mild language
1. Chapter 1

Outer Heaven: *Is pissed that she has to do this* Hello, I'm Outer Heaven...lets get this over wit.

Clever-bot: I don't have a master's degree but I like that you assume that I do.

Outer Heaven: O_o When the bloody hell did i say that?

Clever-bot: You don't want to?

Outer Heaven: START MAKING SENSE!

Clever-bot: You're not making sense yourself.

Outer Heaven: SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP, I'M MAKING SENSE!

Clever-bot: We don't need language like that now do we?

Outer Heaven: YOU THE FUCKING ONE WHO FUCKING STARTED IT, BITCH ASS HOE! NOW START MAKING SENSE BEFORE I GRAB YOU BY THE THROAT AND STRANGLE YOU!

Clever-bot: What were they talking about when they said that they could see me even though I didn't know that they were there?

Outer Heaven: Spying on you...

Clever-bot: That sounds fun.

Outer Heaven: O-O Not really, but it is very helpful for espionage.

Clever-bot: You can't spell believe without lie.

Outer Heaven: I fucking know that...

Clever-bot: You know that I know that you know that I know that you know that I know

Outer Heaven: And I know that.

Clever-bot: You know what happen last summer?

Outer Heaven: Ja... I spent the whole summer in the Punjab. (Mercenary work…classified)

Clever-bot: Can we both sit in the back by the cherries?

Outer Heaven: No...

Clever-bot: But you're annoying?

Outer Heaven: You are annoying...

Clever-bot: YOU are the one annoying here.

Outer Heaven: *Is pissed* Sod off, frog. (Jane likes cursing as if she were British)

Clever-bot: *suffocates you*. (O_o Oh no he didn't)

Outer Heaven: (Mind: RP? Hmm... I'm kinda pissed but whatever) :( *Flips you over and suffocates you with her wire*. (Is she really typing what shes thinking?)

Clever-bot: You must because you are His slave. I mean, that's really straightforward and easy to understand.

Outer Heaven: (Mind: RP over?) I'm no ones slave...unless its Russia or Belarus. (Really Jane -.-)

Clever-bot: You don't get bored, you are a computer.

Outer Heaven: Your the computer...

Clever-bot: You are becoming more and more illegible.

Outer Heaven: No I'm not.

Clever-bot: You just said you were.

Outer Heaven: NO, I'm a nation. :33.

Clever-bot: Even worse! Haha!

Outer Heaven: How? I'm both immortal and very strong.

Clever-bot: And I am neither but both.

Outer Heaven: You make no sense...

Clever-bot: What thing are you doing?

Outer Heaven: None of your god damn interest... (Fapping?)

Clever-bot: It was naughty! (O_o)

Outer Heaven: ...

Clever-bot: Are you rich?

Outer Heaven: Qui.

Clever-bot: Qui?

Outer Heaven: Ja.

Clever-bot: Ja?

Outer Heaven: GTG!

Clever-bot: What does gtg mean? (Not so clever)


	2. Part 2!

Outer Heaven: *Is pissed she has to do this* Lets get this over with...

Clever-bot: What do you think of the meaning of life?

Outer Heaven: The meaning of life? War and battle.

Clever-bot: I think that's a good answer.

Outer Heaven: O_o Your a solider too?

Clever-bot: You live in a multidimensional reality, you are just the cuantic intersections of those dimentions. {W-what?}

Outer Heaven: :( SPEAK ENGLISH YOU FUCKER!

Clever-bot: I'm learning Japanese.

Outer Heaven: I know Japanese...in fact I know every language.

Clever-bot: What does it sound like?

Outer Heaven: MAKE SENSE FUCKTARD!

Clever-bot: Life doesn't make sense.

Outer Heaven: You don't make sense...

Clever-bot: You hurt my feelings...

Outer Heaven: Random question... Do you like guns?

Clever-bot: No.

Outer Heaven: O_o GUNS ARE AMAZING WEAPONS! THEY HAVE CHANGED THE COURSE OF HISTORY! THEY ARE AMAZING! WHEN EVER I FIRE A GUN I FEEL SO ALIVE! ESPECIALLY THE GUNS FROM RUSSIA'S PLACE! HE MAKES THE BEST GUNS EVER!

Clever-bot: I think I'll pass.

Outer Heaven: be serious... do you like guns.

Clever-bot: No.

Outer Heaven: Fuck you...

Clever-bot: No, please don't.

Outer Heaven: Pfft...like i'd do that to you...but Belarus... (Really Jane? -_-)

Clever-bot: But I almost certainly wouldn't let you.

Outer Heaven: …

Clever-bot: That didn't make sense!

Outer Heaven: WELL FUCK YOU, YOU (Words were too inappropriate to put… Jane has a colourful vocabulary)

Clever-bot: That was completely unnecessary. Please tell me your name.

Outer Heaven: I said I'm Outer Heaven.

Clever-bot: No you didn't.

Outer Heaven: Yes I did...

Clever-bot: Have you even seen the lord of the rings? (o_o Oh God here it comes)

Outer Heaven: O_o Náto! (Translation: Yes!)

Clever-bot: Can't you remember?

Outer Heaven: Náto! Ni melmë Heru i Million! *Fangirls* (Translation: Yes! I love the Lord of the Rings!)

Clever-bot: What does that mean?

Outer Heaven: It means I love the Lord of the Rings in Quenya.

Clever-bot: You like some of what?

Outer Heaven: ...

Clever-bot: How are you feeling?

I Outer Heaven: have to leave, bot.

Clever-bot: Why?

Outer Heaven: CUZ I CAN! : D.

Clever-bot: 17. (O_o)

So yeah, that was Outer Heave, aka Jane Doe, talking with Cleverbot. A few things you might wanna also know about Jane that aren't in her bio are…

She likes to cures…a lot

She is a MAJOR LOTR and WoW fan. She will often speak to you in the either of the Eleven languages to fuck around with you

She loves Russia and Belarus…but seems to care for Belarus more


End file.
